


A Moment in an Abandoned Study

by Michelle_A_Emerlind



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Season 2/3 Gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle_A_Emerlind/pseuds/Michelle_A_Emerlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rick and Daryl moment during the Season 2/3 gap. For International Fanworks Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in an Abandoned Study

Eventually, Rick fell asleep. Daryl looked down at the man who had been muttering soft words for the last hour, but was now snuggled in like Daryl was so used to. Tonight, they were in the study secluded from the others and Daryl smiled down at Rick as he rearranged the poncho over the two of them. Rick made a sleep-heavy moaning sound and curved his nose into Daryl’s shoulder and Daryl kissed Rick’s curls, marveled at the way Rick fit into his body.

The world outside was far from perfect. But dammit if Rick wasn’t his version of paradise.


End file.
